


Daddy Holmes?

by Kats1997



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlock is like an over protective father and Joan is the mom, poor kitty, protege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty and Zachary have been dating for quite some time now and Kitty thinks she ready to take the next step even after everything that's happened to her only for Sherlock to get in the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Holmes?

Kitty laughed and pushed Zachary

"Stop it."

"Why I found it cute when you jumped and grabbed my hand."

They both laughed, they had a great time at the scary movie even if Kitty did get scared it was nice to grab his hand and for him to hold it, she felt safe with him, he made her happy.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" he asked

"A pretty bad one." she laughed making him laugh as well

He kissed her cheek making her smile, he was a gentlemen he never moved to fast for anything she didn't want to do

"Those are not my lips." she said "These are."

She kissed him and earned a kiss back

"Um..do you want to come inside?" she asked

"Um are you sure cuz I don'-"

"I would not be inviting you if I was not sure."

"Alright."

She opened the door and peered in to find Sherlock nowhere in sight she motioned him to follow her to her room, once up there she shut the door and locked it giggling

"I feel like your sneaking me past your father." he joked his arms going around her waist as her arms went around his neck

"Guess your going to have to sneak out the window or hide under the bed if he comes up."

They both laughed again, which someone how ended in a kiss which resulted in them making out on her bed and him getting handy he stopped when she gasped

"Not bad one good one." she assured him 

"Alright." he said before sliding his hands under her shirt she arched her back at the feeling "Kitty again are you-"

"Zachary do you not want to do this?"

"No I do it's just-"

"Is it because I was raped? Zachary I do not-"

"No Kitty it's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I've um...never done this before."

"Oh..." she said "Not at all?"

"No."

"We don't have to-"

"No I do I just not really sure what...you like."

"I'll show you just like you'll show me, this is kinda my first time to. How about we um take it slow and see how far we get tonight..."

He smiled and kissed her before slipping his hands back under only for him to freeze

"Did you hear something?"

"Probably Clyde ringing his bell for food." she said pulling him back into a kiss

He brushed it off and began to pull off her shirt leaving her just in her black lacy bra

"It's  not my-"

"Wow, your...beautiful..."

Kitty laughed at that and pulled at his shirt

"Your turn."

He laughed and pulled it off she looked at his muscle and bit her lip

"What?"

"Your...fit..."

"Good thing?"

"Yes." she said pulling him back towards her 

They really began to get into it, they we're kissing and rubbing up against each other, kitty froze and let out a gasp

"Is that..."

"Yeah sor-"

"Do not apologize for that." she said pulling him back 

They began to rub up agianist each other harshly and faster

"K-Kitty I...keep it up and I'll...I'm..."

"M-Me tooo." she panted

They we're so into one another they didn't here the lock get picked, Sherlock walked in and froze

"K-Kitty." panted Zachary "I...oh kitty."

"Z-Zachary." only for kitty to follow him and for her eyes to open to see Sherlock standing there 

She screamed and grabbed her for shirt, Zachary rolled off and looked around and froze when he saw Sherlock this is not how he wanted to meet the man. He took his shirt and did his best to cover the mess he made of himself up.

"Sherlock!" shouted Kitty "GET OUT!"

"We have a-"

"NOW!"

"What's with all the-" Joan quickly turned away "Sherlock get over here now!"

"But we have a case and they are finished so-"

"Sherlock!" yelled both of the woman

Sherlock walked out only to pop back in

"We have a case so if you will h-"

"SHERLOCK!" yelled Joan

Sherlock left it at that, as soon as the door was shut Kitty began to laugh

"Now I really feel like a teenage boy caught in bed with his daughter."

They both laughed before sharing a kiss

 


End file.
